


My Best Friend's a Pikachu

by TerraTerraCotta



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Be Careful What You Wish For, Gen, Human turned into Pokemon, Light-Hearted, Original Character(s), Using Elements from Both the Anime and the Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTerraCotta/pseuds/TerraTerraCotta
Summary: Pokemon Trainers are known for their natural talent in handling the mysterious creatures known as Pokemon. Their roles vary from person to person as they aim for their own goals within the Pokemon world. Yet, despite years of research and training, truly understanding the thoughts and feelings of Pokemon is still unattainable by humans.One trainer named Terra has always been deeply passionate about what Pokemon are really feeling, and when she accidentally wishes herself into a Pikachu, she sends both herself and her best friend Rosette on the adventure of a lifetime.





	1. A Tale of Two Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting/writing a full fledged fan-fiction in years and I've worked up a lot of courage to post what I have so far here.  
> This story explores a lot of aspects from Detective Pikachu that inspired me, following the footsteps of a person just turned into a Pokemon and how this effects the world around them.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate feedback of all kinds, anything that would help me improve as a writer. Are you enjoying it? What aspects do you like? What do you dislike? Did I make a mistake somewhere? Anything you have to say is helpful to me, so don't be shy to leave a comment or review.

_Everyone wants to be a “Pokemon Trainer,” or at least most people do. You hear about it on tv, or during school, or even in your neighborhood. Almost every child has a star in their eye, gleaming brightly for the day they can one day train a Pokemon of their very own, in pursuit of their dreams. Be that becoming a gym leader, a league champion, a master, and many things in between._

_What many people don’t realize is the struggle that one faces when taking up that task. Owning a Pokemon is one thing, battling and training is another._

_The journey of a trainer is a coming of age, a time where a child leaves home to discover who they are and who they are meant to be. Such a long and arduous task comes with many struggles, obstacles, surprises, and crippling moments of self doubt…_

_However, it can be through these times of need that one might find a friend indeed._

* * *

“Excuse me?”

A young brunette turned her head, her wavy ponytail bounced as her eyes met another girl about the same age. They shyly averted their eyes, holding their school books and binders closer to their chest. A petite, female Pikachu was perched atop her shoulder.

“U-Umm… You’re Rosette, right?” They asked, fiddling with their blonde hair.

“Yeah, what’d you want?” The brunette replied, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh… well we had that group project coming up in our Legends and Mythology class…” The blonde said, “E-Everyone else already had a partner… but someone mentioned you had been sick the day it was assigned to us so… Um, you’re welcome to say no… b-but did you want to be a group?”  
  
Rosette looked to her fellow classmate. It’s true that they had been sick the day before… but she had a feeling she knew the real reason everyone was already “taken.”

No one wanted to work with the “weird exchange student from Kanto.” Rosette had heard all the nicknames, every bit of gossip that was shared behind her classmate’s back. She was bright, and certainly knew her stuff about Pokemon. Yet for one reason or another, all it took was forfeiting one battle in the “easiest” class in the school to get everyone to look at her with animosity.

Not that Rosette had been much better. She was failing a few of her classes, and she often talked back to teachers whose methods she didn’t agree with… and _maybe_ she had once smuggled a few of the student’s confiscated pokeballs out of the dean’s office. Though many seemed to look up to her for her rebellious attitude. Yet for the blonde standing before her, a compassionate heart was looked down upon amongst these brick and mortar halls.

“Sure. I’ll do the project with you.” Rosette said.

The blonde’s deep blue eyes widened in surprise, “R-Really? Great!” she beamed, nodding in appreciation.

“I-I’m Terra by the way.” she continued, “I-I already had an idea for the project if you wanted to hear it. I was thinking we could focus on Jirachi and the legends behind it’s wish-granting powers. I’ve read up on all sorts of stuff regarding the millennium comet and variations of it’s mythos and I think-”

“Why don’t you tell me in the library? We can find all the research material we’ll need there.” Rosette said, giving Terra a friendly smile.

“O-Oh! Great idea!” the blonde said.

The two girls then made their way to their destination, all the way Terra chatting about her ideas for the project.

* * *

One project turned into sitting together at lunch, which turned into spending study hours together, and then to nights spent cooing over adorable Pokemon videos and discussing classmates they did or didn’t like. Soon enough the blonde and brunette had become a pair of unlikely friends.

As the school days carried on, Terra began helping Rosette with the classes she was struggling with. While Rosette became Terra’s training tutor, helping the blonde with her own weaknesses. It was thanks to their growing friendship and lesson that they had discovered new things about themselves. Terra’s creative, yet compassionate demeanor brought out a caring, and softer side to Rosette. While Terra looked up to Rosette’s tough and bold attitude, encouraging her to become more courageous, outgoing.

Weeks turned to years, and despite the hardest of challenges, through the sweat and the tears the two stuck together. Defending each other and their Pokemon from whatever stood in their way, be it a classmate or a teacher giving the other flack.

Soon enough the question of high education and pursuit of the Pokemon League was just around the corner.

“What?! Terra, you can’t give up!” Rosette blurted.

“I-I’m not giving up!” The blonde stated, “I’m just… switching my major to something better suited for me…”

The two were standing in school’s courtyard, shaded by Rosette’s Tropius. It was quiet that day, with most students finishing up final assignments or studying for finals. The girls and their Pokemon were the only souls to be seen.

The blonde nuzzled a clefairy that she held in her arms, burying her face in the back of it’s tuft of hair.  
  
“Fairy…” The Pokemon said, concerned for it’s trainer.  
  
“It sure sounds like you’re giving up to me.” Rosette retorted.

“Okay maybe I am... “ Terra groaned, “But what choice do I have, Rosie? I’m not a real trainer like you, you’ve already become one of the strongest trainers in the whole school! I’ve tried so hard, studied endlessly, but I just can’t get the hang of it... I can hardly catch Pokemon myself, I can’t battle to save my life. Even if I wanted to switch to a Research Assistant or a Breeder that would still require me to have some level of training skill and... I just can’t do it.”

Terra buried her face even deeper within her pokemon, the round pink Pokemon turned around and hugged her tightly. Rosette could tell the blonde was crying, even through the muffle of Clefairy’s fluff.

Rosette frowned, rubbing the back of her friend as she sighed.

“I’m sorry if I sounded angry. It’s just… You _are_ talented with Pokemon, Terra.” she said,  “You may not be the best at battling, but you understand them so well… better than most people, honestly.”

Terra peeked her head out from her Pokemon.

“It’s not that special.” she said, “I mean… you just have to think of things from their point of view. Haven’t you ever imagined what it would be like to see the world from a Pokemon’s eyes?”

The blonde looked to her Clefairy, “Take my little Aria here. To be so cheerful, yet curious.”  
Terra held the pink Pokemon up in the air, swaying her back and forth causing the monster to giggle happily as the trainer continued,

“To feel the need to sing a joyous song at the sight of the moon, dancing below the stars. Something we don’t do, but to a clefairy is second nature! Much like how music we like compels us to dance too! To Aria it simply makes sense.”

Terra took Aria back into her arms as she sighed. Rosette’s Tropius then leaned it’s head down to Terra, nudging her playfully causing the blonde to laugh in surprise.

“What about Mimi?” Rosette asked amusingly, “What goes on in her head?”

The other trainer hummed while she thought, the gentle Tropius graciously letting her pluck a fruit from it’s neck.

“All Tropius love to eat fruit. Many believe this is why such delicious fruit grows from them.” Terra said, taking a bite out of the fruit,  “Another second nature, but for Mimi I can tell she does so with purpose. She’s nurturing, and shares her fruit with those she feels needs it most.”

Mimi happily cooed as she gave Terra another nudge, who hugged the large dinosaur’s head in return.

“Oh Rosette… Just imagine the kinds of things we could discover about Pokemon if we could talk to them... No, rather, if we WERE Pokemon. If I were a Pokemon, any Pokemon, even a Pikachu I’d want to use my gifts to help the world understand Pokemon better. To help people AND Pokemon understand each other better.” Terra said dreamily.

Rosette laughed, pulling her friend into a hug, “Terra… You’re adorable.”

The blonde chuckled in return.

“Am I… this adorable?” she said, holding up her Clefairy.

“Even more adorable than that.” the brunette said.  
  
“Impossible!” Terra yelled, “No one’s cuter than my Aria.”  
  
“Even your Pikachu?”

“Pika?” came a very demure voice, as a Pikachu decorated in ribbons poked out from under Terra’s hat.

“Pii! Pikachu!” It cried out at it’s trainer with an air of concern. It hopped down to the blonde’s shoulder and started nuzzling itself against her cheek.

“Geez Rosette, making a girl choose between a loyal member of her team and her faithful starter she’s had since forever? For shame!” Terra pouted. “Ribbon and Aria are equally the cutest Pokemon who ever existed. You can’t make me choose between my babies!”

Terra picked Ribbon off her shoulder and held her and Aria closely to her, both Pokemon snuggling her happily.

“Don’t you see now?” she said “You really do have a gift with Pokemon, and you shouldn’t brush it off just because that gift isn’t in battling. I know you’ll find something. _We’ll_ find something, together.”

Terra, genuinely touched, gave a warm smile to the brunette.

“Thank you Rosette, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

* * *

  
The two continued to work together, and as the years went by they went their separate ways… though nothing could keep them apart for very long.

Terra continued her studies, having found a nice fit under “Pokemon Psychology,” while Rosette began her quest for the Pokemon league. Capturing new Pokemon, as well as training with her old ones, and battling with them.

As  soon as graduation was said and done, the two reunited and set out on a Pokemon Journey together. For Rosette,the continued pursuit of becoming the League Champion. For Terra, it was discovering every little bit about Pokemon behaviors that she could, with Rosette leading the way.  
They had gone from Hoenn, to Unova, to even Alola for a little bit. Finally finding themselves back in Hoenn once again as adults. A little bit older, a little bit wiser, a few more Pokemon in their possession, but largely the same two girls they were back in school together.

They had returned to the region where they first met for a reason, the return of the millennium comet. A rare event only to happen every thousand years. Terra and Rosette were on their way through Route 114, planning to hike their way up meteorite falls to find a place to camp out, and enjoy the meteor shower and the spectacle of the comet together.

“I think Blitz will be able to get us up the girth of the mountain trail, then we can walk the rest of the way.” Rosette said, patting her large horse-like Pokemon, Mudsdale’s side and looking over a map.  
  
“What do you think Terra?... Terra?” the brunette questioned when she didn’t get a response.  
  
She looked over to see her friend in the tall grass. Attempting to capture a blue and white bird-like Pokemon, Swablu.

“Come on Ribbon! Give it a tiny shock, just a tiny shock!” the trainer pleaded.  
  
The Pikachu looked back at it’s master nervously.

“Pikachu-pi…” Ribbon said apprehensively.  
  
“I… I know you probably don’t want to hurt it, but we can’t make more friends if we don’t battle!” Terra explained, “So if you could just....”  
  
Suddenly, one of the Pokeballs on Terra’s belt popped open, startling the blonde. From it came a medium-sized grass Pokemon, a Steenee. She had a pink and white ball-dress bottom tied around her waist, a pink crown was snugly fit around her calyx, and she had a pair of petals which grew out from her shoulders emulating puffy sleeve.  
  
“P-Princess?” Terra stutted. The Steenee put her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks at her master.

The little Pokemon bolted past the Pikachu, running right up to the Swablu and unleashing a hardy DoubleSlap using the large leaves that dropped from her head. The Steenee had completely caught the tiny bird Pokemon off-guard, causing a decent amount of damage to it.  
  
“Princess! Princess I appreciate it, but you have to be careful!” Terra called out, “You’re a grass type and Swablu is-”

Just as Terra was about to finish, the Swablu struck back at Princess with a sharp peck. Knocking the scrappy Steenee back, sending her rolling over to her trainer who knelt down and caught her.  
  
“... a flying… type.” Terra sighed as the Swablu flew off, fleeing from the battle.

Ribbon quickly ran over to Princess, “Pika-pi?” it cooed as it patted the mark caused by peck on the Steenee’s forehead.

Princess pouted, crossing her arms and turning her head away curtly.

“You know, I could always catch you a Swablu if you wanted one.” Rosette said, walking over to Terra. The blonde picked up her Pokemon, holding them in her arms as she met Rosette.

“I know… but I won’t become any better at being a Pokemon Trainer if I don’t try to catch some Pokemon for myself.” she said, laughing sheepishly, “You’d think with the psychology degree I’d be able to understand Pokemon enough to be a better battler.”

Princess let out a loud huff, whilst Ribbon whimpered. Terra held both of her Pokemon.

“No, no! Guys, you did great out there. I’m talking about myself. I’m the one here who sucks.” she reassured them.  
  
Princess gave her trainer a pat on the head, while Ribbon nuzzled up to her.  
  
“Your Pokemon sure don’t seem to think that.” Rosette said.  
  
“I know, they don’t. They don’t think I suck...” Terra sighed. “I’m the one who _knows_ I suck.”

“Terra! You do not suck.” The brunette protested, “You’re extremely talented at understanding the feelings and behaviors of Pokemon, you’ve studied and learned so much about them. You are practically a walking Pokedex, no, BETTER than a Pokedex. You’re the… Terradex?”

The blonde blinked, then she laughed with her pokemon giggling along with her, “The Terradex?” She questioned through her laughter.

“Okay that one was bad, I’ll admit that, but do you get what I’m saying?” Rosette asked.

“Yeah, I suppose. I just wish I could be a better trainer.” Terra said, “You can’t catch all my Pokemon for me forever!... and how am I supposed to defend myself if I’m out on my own?”

“Well that’s why you’re practicing, right?” Rosette said, “It’s true you’re not the best trainer, but you’re a hard worker and I know you’ll be continue to be a great Pokemon Psychologist and an even better Pokemon Trainer.”  
  
Terra gave Rosette a small, half-hearted smile.  
  
“Thanks…” She said, looking down and away. Rosette frowned.

“Why don’t we start making our way up the mountain? I can start working on dinner once we find our camping spot.” the brunette offered.

“That… that I would like that yes.” Terra replied, drool practically seeping from her mouth. Rosette laughed, pulling her friend into a shoulder-hug.

Terra returned her Pikachu and Steenee to their Pokeballs as Rosette helped her onto the back of her Mudsdale. Rosette then sat herself up front, directed the Ground-type Pokemon up the trail, and the two were on their way.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Wish That Changed Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anytime we're hearing what Terra can hear (i.e. The Pokemon's voices that Rosette can't hear) it's indicated in bold and italics.  
> In my original version a different font was used but I can't seem to convey that here.

 

Terra and Rosette had managed to find a nice, cozy clearing in the mountain-top’s forest to set up camp. It had enough of a gap that a clear view of the sky could be seen.

Just as the skies were beginning to darken they had settled in. Their tent was pitched and Rosette was simmering a nice stew over a campfire.

In the meantime the two had released all of their Pokemon from their Pokeballs to relax and play.

Mimi had settled in nicely, her body stretching around the campsite, with Blitz resting close by.

A long, furry Pokemon with pink fur that glimmered in the light was also happily playing around with Terra’s Pokemon. This was Rosette’s Furret, Valentina, who was a special kind of colored Pokemon known as a “Shiny.” She was chasing Ribbon, Princess, and Aria around the campsite, who giggled as the long Pokemon tried to catch them.

Only one of Terra’s Pokemon stayed behind as the others played. A very, very small Pokemon that looked more like a plush doll than a Pokemon. With little bead cheeks and eyes, and wearing what looked like a small sailor get-up. This was KyuKyu, Terra’s Mimikyu, who sat contentedly in her lap as his trainer fidgeted with the ears of his disguise.

“The food smells delicious, Rosie!” Terra said, eyeing the pot eagerly, “When can we eat?”

“Haha, soon.” Rosette chuckled, “You can’t rush a good stew.”

“I know, it just smells so good!” The blonde complemented.

She looked up to the sky, the stars were beginning to show their sparkling glimmer in the heavens above. Soon enough the the comet would make its appearance.

“Rosie… What are you going to wish for?” Terra asked.  
  
“Hm?” Rosette responded.  
  
“You know, the tradition that everyone does this time of year!” the blonde said, “Everyone writes their wish on a slip of paper and ties them to the bamboo trees. I brought some of the papers and everything.”

“Oh!” the brunette said, “I haven’t done that since I was a little girl… I guess I haven’t thought about it.”

“I’m trying to think of what I want to wish for too! I want it to be something really special.” Terra replied, “With the Millenium Comet even making an appearance tonight, who knows? With all the myths behind both it and Jirachi, maybe it would actually come true!”  
  
Her friend chuckled, “That would be pretty cool if it did.”

“Sooo, what are  you going to wish for Rosie?” Terra asked again, enthusiastically leaning towards Rosette. Even Kyukyu peaked his head up in curiosity as well.

“Oh! Uh… Well… I would probably wish for something like for my family to be safe through the next year… or for us to continue traveling together, and to be best friends forever.”

“I like both those wishes!” The blonde smiled in response, hugging her Mimikyu.

“Well what about you, hun. What would you wish for?”

“Me? Oh well um…”

The blonde looked away apprehensively, scratching her head.

“Something wrong?” Rosette asked her, concerned.

“Well No… It’s just…” Terra began, “It’s kind of a strange wish to make. I’m worried it sounds a little silly is all.”

“Hun, nothing you could say would be silly to me. I won’t judge!”

“Alright… well. I kind of wanted to wish that… I could be a Pokemon!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah well, I just think it would be so cool to be a Pokemon. Maybe for like a day or two, just to know what it’s like. To know what they’re feeling and thinking, it would be so cool! Just imagine being able to use moves like a Pokemon, or even being able to fly or move at high speeds or, or!...”

Terra scratched her head again, “I’m sorry, I was going off there wasn’t I?”

“No, it’s okay. I totally get it.” Rosette reassured, “Your wish isn’t silly, in fact it sounds just like a wish you would make.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! You’re so passionate about the behaviors of Pokemon and understanding them, plus it would be pretty cool to be a Pokemon.”

Terra grinned brightly.

“Thanks Rosie.” she said, “I mean it’s kind of an impossible wish but… man… I just can’t stop thinking about how amazing it would be to be a Pokemon.”

Rosette dipped a ladle into the stew she had been cooking, poured some of the contents into a bowl, and handed it to Terra.

“Why don’t you tell me more about it over dinner?” the brunette asked.

Terra’s eyes lit up as she took the bowl from her friend, happily scarfing down the meal.

 

Soon things began to settle. The Pokemon and their trainers were enjoying Rosette’s warm, comforting meal as they gazed into the starry sky above. Terra continued to wax her thoughts and theories to her friend, who listened with patience and intrigue.

“Fairy? Fairy Clefairy!” Aria suddenly called out, leaping up and flying over to her trainer.

“Aria? What is it, sweetie?” Terra asked.

“Fairy, Fa fa faaaaairy~!” The round pixie Pokemon sang as she pointed upward.

The trainers and the rest of their Pokemon looked up to see a bright, glowing celestial body in the night’s sky. A pure white epicenter, with a tail that shimmered with the same intensity of an aurora. It was the millennium comet.

The two friends could only mutter out a “wow” in pure awe as they gazed at it. Their Pokemon huddled around them as Aria twirled about, singing a lovely yet mysterious tune. With Valentina soon chasing after her as the fairy-type Pokemon continued her performance. Then Princess, wanting to be the center of attention,  joined in with Aria’s dancing. The mangosteen pirouetted, joining hands with the fairy Pokemon who she then spun around gracefully.

Rosette and Terra watched in endearing amusement as soon enough almost all their Pokemon had joined in the impromptu show, dancing and singing under the comet’s glow.

“You think the comet sparked this?” Rosette asked Terra.

“Absolutely. Clefairy have always been known to become active due to celestial events. Usually full moons, especially in Aria’s case.” The blonde explained, “but the millennium comet is such a rare event, it must have compelled her to put on an extra special performance for us. It wouldn’t be too far fetched to say that it’s what convinced the other Pokemon to join in too.”

“Man, that’s amazing. What a special comet.”

“Well yeah, it comes by so rarely that we probably won’t see it again in our lifetime. To think it’s appearing on the same day that we make wish-... Oh! Geez.” Terra said, interrupting herself as she remembered something.

She scurried over to her messenger bag and began rummaging through it.

“What is it, dear?” Rosette asked.

Terra pulled out two slips of paper, string, and a pair of black markers.

“I actually brought stuff to make our wishes!” the blonde grinned.

Rosette laughed, shaking her head as she took a slip and a marker from Terra.

“You still going to wish to become a Pokemon?” the brunette asked.

“Absolutely!!” Terra cheered.

“Good. I hope you become the best Pokemon ever.”

They jotted down their sincere and heartfelt wishes onto the slips, and then carefully hung them by the branches of a nearby bamboo tree. The comet continuing to shine above their heads even well into midnight.

Terra and Rosette had nestled into their sleeping bags, their Pokemon closely cuddled up beside them, with Mimi protectively surrounding both of them with their long neck.

“Night Terra,” Rosette said, “I hope we continue traveling together.”

“Me too, Rosie. I hope you’ll always be my best friend.” Terra said, sleepily.

“Always.”

* * *

“...”

“...!!”

“...Ros-!!!..os...!!!... R-!!!”

“ROSETTE!!”

“Huh??"

Rosette had awoken to the sound of a ruckus. The morning light dappled from the trees had illuminated the tent she and Terra had been sleeping in. The brunette rubbed her eyes and looked around, noticing a strange amount of movement from her friend’s sleeping bad. Kyukyu, Ribbon, Aria, and Princess were looking at it, befuddled as what appeared to be a small figure shuffled around inside.

“Rosie!! I need help! I can’t get out of my sleeping bag!” A voice, clearly Terra’s, came from inside the blanket.

“Terra?” Rosette asked confusedly, “I can see something moving around in your sleeping bag but where are you?”

“That _IS_ me!!” Terra shouted, “Get me out of here, it’s so stuffy!!”  
  
“Steenee?? Steen, nee nee?” Princess said putting her hand to her chin.  
  
“Pika Pi!” Ribbon added.  
  
“Kyuuuu, kkk kyu.” Kyukyu saidi as well, attempting to lift the bag with his dark, shadowy claws that emerged from under his cloak.

“What? Who’s there? Rosie who else is in the tent?” Terra questioned.

“Wh-It’s just me.” Rosette said, “Just me and the Poke-”

Rosette reached over and helped Kyukyu pull the sleeping bag down and…

Out wriggled a Pikachu?

She had a heart shaped tail, indicating she was in fact a she of her species. She was much bigger than Ribbon was, with had deep blue eyes and straight bangs on the top of her head. She shook her head out, her ears moving all about.

“-mon??!” Rosette finished her sentence as she stared at the small yellow mouse in confusion.

“Ugh… Thank you.” She spoke.  
  
… Wait, she spoke? She _spoke_?! Not only that but she sounded exactly like…  
  
“T-Terra?” The brunette stuttered out, her eyes growing wide.

“Uh… Yeah, Rosie who else is it?” the Pikachu replied.

Rosette tried to reply, but words failed her. She breathed heavily as she put hand to her chest, trying to find where her voice went.

“Rose, Rosie are you alright?” Terra said worriedly.

The Pikachu reached both her hands out towards Rosette. It was then that the small yellow Pokemon had finally taken notice of her tiny, little fluffy arms.

“Wh-?!” she looked at both of them, a look of shock on her face. The Pikachu rubbed her face, a tiny spark emitting as soon as she touched her cheeks causing her to flinch. She looked back at her thunderbolt shaped, heart tipped tail, and then grabbed her two long ears.

“...Rosie…” she said.

“Terra… Is that _really_ you?” Rosette asked, gawking.

“ROSIE I’M A PIKACHU!!” the Pikachu blurted out.

“...Yeah that’s you alright…”

“Steenee?! Nee Nee-” Princess began, only to be cut off as Terra yelped.

“Wh-What? What’s wrong now?!” the brunette asked.

“She talked!!” Terra stated.

“What do you mean she talked? You mean Princess? She just said her name like always!”

“No she didn’t! She said, ‘Terra?! How can-’ I heard her!”

The two girls paused and stared at each other.

“... Can you understand what the Pokemon are saying too?” Rosette asked Terra.

“I… I-I think so!” Terra said, turning back to her Pokemon, “Hey you guys, someone say something!”

The four Pokemon exchanged looks, they were just as taken aback as their trainers were about this strange turn of events. None of them really knew how to respond.

Then, Ribbon spoke up. To Rosette it was nothing more than a bunch variations of the word “Pikachu” repeated in the form of a sentence. For Terra, however, she heard her own starter Pokemon say,

**_“C… Can you really understand what we’re saying?”_ **

Terra’s Pikachu ears shot up into the air in surprise, starring with her mouth agape.

“Yes… I can…” she replied.

Rosette gasped in awe, putting her hands to her mouth as she uttered out a, “No way…”

Terra looked back to her friend, putting both her hands to her chest.

“Rosie… I… You don’t think-? But how else could-” She began, then she shook her head and blurted out, “My wish actually came true!”

“But how could that-?” Rosette began.

“I don’t know?!” Terra interrupted, gazing back down at her small Pikachu body, “I don’t know… whoa, I don’t know how I feel about this.”

The Pikachu fell backwards, landing on her rear end. She put her hands on her head, shaking it slightly.

“Oh hun…It’s way too early for all of this.” Rosette sighed, getting up and zipping open the tent, “Let me get some breakfast going, we’ll eat and take a moment to breathe, and then we’ll figure this out. Okay?”

Terra nodded, her eyes tightly shut as she whimpered. The brunette frowned as she made her way out of the tent.

Then, quickly Terra’s Pokemon huddled around her. Ribbon hugged her, patting her on her head. Kyukyu quickly scurried over to Terra’s front and nuzzled the top of his disguise against her face. It surprised Terra at first, but she quickly hugged it closely herself. Princess put her hand on her trainer’s shoulder, and Aria pulled all of them in together into one big group hug. Terra chuckled, giving a soft smile to her partners.

“Thanks guys… I really appreciate it.” she said.

Not long after, things had began to settle. Rosette had gotten out food for the Pokemon, and brought out a homemade set of riceballs for herself and Terra. Terra herself was seated on a log across from Rosette. The human-turned Pikachu had a perplexed look on her face, she was holding one of the little riceballs in her small hands, trying to bring herself to eat it. However her Pikachu ears twitched, as she heard the sounds of conversation between the Pokemon.

_**“So you’re telling me that your trainer’s a... Pikachu now?”**   _Blitz the Mudsdale asked Princess.

_**“You have eyes, don’t you?”** _ Princess sassed, pointing over to her trainer, **_“She’s clearly not a human anymore! Besides where would a Pikachu that looks exactly like her just come from anyway?”_ **

_**“Hey, don’t get snippy with me!”** _ Blitz snapped, **_“It’s just hard to believe a human suddenly became a Pokemon. I’ve never heard of such a thing!”_ **

“Princess, don’t be rude.” Terra called out to her Pokemon.

**_“I’m not!”_ ** the Steenee protested, puffing up her cheeks. **_“I’m just trying to explain the situation to him! It’s not my fault he’s slow.”_ **

_**“I may be slow but at least I always get people to their destination, regardless of how long it takes.”**   _ the Mudsdale stated. _“ **No use being like some Pokemon, who don’t know how to be patient.”** _

The horse-like Pokemon swung his tail ever so slightly and lightly hit Princess on the back of the head, slightly knocking her crown off center. The Steenee scrambled to fit back on correctly.

Princess gave out an offended “hmph” as she walked back to Terra’s other Pokemon who were enjoying their breakfast.

Terra let out a sigh, shaking her head.

“How are you doing, hun?” Rosette asked, concerned.

“Uhh…” Terra said, her face scrunching up, “I’m okay… It’s just really, really strange hearing all the Pokemon talk now… I’ve been wanting to understand what they’re saying for so long… but now that I can I just feel… conflicted.”

The Pikachu coyly took a nibble from her riceball, looking up at her friend.

“Don’t think I’m not enjoying your cooking.” she said, “I’m just trying to process this.”

“I understand dear.” Rosette said, “All of this is very uh… ‘new’ still. There’s a lot we’re going to have to figure out.”

Terra took a few more bites out of her riceball as she nodded in agreement.

“... What is it like, by the way?” the brunette asked.

Terra raised her head up with a “hm?” in response.

“I mean, understanding what the Pokemon are saying? I’m curious what it’s sounds like to you.”

“Oh!... Well uh... hmm…” Terra said, mulling over an answer, “It’s kind of like… there’s a bunch of other people here with us since I can hear what they’re saying fluently. Their voices sound so similar to how they did in tone and inflection before I could understand it. I assume it’s because their own personalities play a role in how they speak.”

**_“Hmhm. You’ve always had such a way with words, dear.”_ **

“Wha?!” Terra said, startled.

She looked up to see Mimi the Tropius arching her head down towards her. Rosette looked on curiously.

_**“I’m sure this must be very new and overwhelming for you. A human becoming a Pokemon, I admit I’m quite shocked as well.”**   _ the Tropius said, _“ **However, I promise we’ll do our best to help you through and understand what it’s like being a pokemon. Everything will be okay.”** _

The large, dinosaur-like Pokemon nuzzled her head against Terra, who giggled in response.

“Thank you, Mimi!” Terra said.

“What did she say?” Rosette asked.

“She essentially reassured me that everything’s going to be okay, and that the other Pokemon are gonna help me learn how to… uh… Pokemon!” she replied, “... She sounds so much like you Rosie!”

“She does?”

“Yeah, she’s got a very gentle way of speaking and a patient temperament. You’re so very much alike!... Though I probably could have told you that without understanding her, hearing her voice just makes it so much more apparent… Wow.”

Terra paused, she looked around their little camp at her Pokemon partners and Rosette’s. She’s known these Pokemon for years, and yet now their words, their way of speaking, she understood all of it. It dawned on her, like a piece of her that had always been missing had finally been returned to its rightful place. Her eyes sparkled as she turned back to Rosette.

“Rosie … I get it! I finally get it!!” she said excitedly.

Rosette smiled, “I’m so glad you’re feeling better, dear.”

Terra scarfed down the rest of her riceball.

“I’m more than better!” Terra exclaimed, “I finally remembered why I even made that wish in the first place!”

The Pikachu quickly hopped off the log and walked over to the tent, shuffling about inside. She came back out, her hat on her head which her ears now snugly fit into, pointing them downward, with her scarf tied around her neck.

“I am a Pokemon,” she continued, “I can understand what Pokemon are saying to me, and now I can understand what it’s like to be a Pokemon myself!!”

Terra hopped back onto the log where she had been sitting, looking directly at Rosette.

“I dunno why my wish came true, or how long this is going to last… But we’ll figure it out.” Terra said as she adjusted her can, “and until then I’m gonna take advantage of this to its fullest.”

Rosette blinked, caught off guard. While she was relieved that her friend had gotten over her funk, she was surprised just how well she was taking it so quickly.

“That’s good to hear…” Rosette started, “...but I gotta ask, hun… Where do we go from here? You became a Pikachu, and you’re owning it, but how are we going to explain what happened to you? What are you going to do about your own Pokemon?... Gosh, are you even technically still a Pokemon trainer at this point?... What if you’re stuck being a Pikachu forever?”

“...Uh.”

Terra put her fluffy paw to her fuzzy chin.

“Hmm… Well it’s not that I haven’t considered all that…” she explained, “I guess there’s just a lot of things we _could_ do… or rather, a lot we _have_ to do. So let’s handle this one at a time.”

Terra crossed her paws together.

“Well, you only have three Pokemon you right now, right?”

“Yeah… wait are you considering-?”

“Not considering as much as being frank. Most people aren’t going to believe the story that I got turned into a Pikachu… even if I can talk, there have been rare instances of Pokemon becoming capable of human speech. So that being out of the question, I think we should tell people that I’m a Pikachu you caught and named after me.”

Rosette frowned slightly, grabbing her arm and rubbing it awkwardly.

“I… I don’t know if I’m entirely comfortable with the idea of ‘training’ or ‘owning’ by actually _human_ best friend.” she said apprehensively.

“You’re not _owning_ me!” Terra blurted, clearly not liking the way that was worded, “I’m still my own person… Pikachu… whatever. You’re just uh… umm… guard-! Guarding me! You’re someone who watches over and takes care of me, my _guardian._ ”

Rosette sighed.

“That at least sounds a lot better… It’s not like we have much of a choice. What about your Pokemon though? How are we going to explain that?”

Terra looked over at her Pokemon, who were just finishing up their meal.

“Actually… A better question would be, are they still my Pokemon?” she questioned.

“What do you mean? I doubt they’re mine now. At least one of them would have been transferred to the PC since a trainer can only hold up to six Pokemon at one time.” Rosette stated.

The Pikachu got off the log once again and went into the tent, pulling out her messenger bag.

“Gosh this thing is so much heavier now!” Terra commented as she unzipped it.

She sifted through the bag, and managed to pull out a Pokeball.

“Well, Aria’s Pokeball is still here.” she said, “Now I just gotta test if-”

Terra pressed the little button on the ball, which caused it to grow slightly bigger. She had difficulty holding it in her tiny hands, eventually managing to get a hold of it using both of her arms to hold it up.  
  
“Aria, return!” she commanded.

A red beam of light shot out from the button on the sphere. It hit Aria, turning her into the same red light as the beam, which then absorbed her back into the ball. The other Pokemon flinched, shocked at the sight.

**_“Hey! You know you could warn us before you do something like that!”_ **Princess shouted.

“You… You mean returning one of you to your Pokeballs? I do that all the time!” Terra protested.

Ribbon managed to speak up, **_“I think she means… Uh… Well I don’t think any of us here have ever seen a Pokemon return a Pokemon to a Pokeball before. I didn’t know it was possible!”_ **

“What’s wrong?” Rosette asked.

“They’re saying it’s weird to see a Pikachu return a Pokemon to its Pokeball.” Terra answered.

“... Hun, that _is_ weird.” Rosette said, “I have to admit that was a pretty bizarre thing to witness, myself.”

“Anyway…” Terra said awkwardly, as she continued to look through the bag, “It looks like all my Pokeballs are here…”

She pulled out a bright blue wallet, flipped it open, and managed to pull out a small plastic card. It showed a small photograph of Terra’s original self, with various information written in black text, and a bar code on the back.

“... My Trainer ID is still here too, it hasn’t been been changed in any way.” she said as she tucked the card back into her wallet.

“It seems to me, at least right now, that by all accounts I’m still _technically_ a trainer. All my Pokemon are still mine, their Pokeballs are mine, and nothing in regards to that has changed…”

“Huh… Then what am I going to tell people when they see I have more Pokemon on me than I should?” the brunette questioned.

“Uh, don’t?” Terra said as she put her things back into her bag.

“W-What do you mean, ‘dont?’”

“I mean don’t say they’re your Pokemon. They’re another trainer’s around here, or you’re watching them while you wait for your friend to get back, or just don’t show them at all.” the Pikachu said as she paced around, “They aren’t _your_ Pokemon. They’re my Pokemon. You’re just watching them for me.”

Rosette was about to speak, but paused as she thought it over in her head. She frowned as she shook her head.

“You have a point… It might raise a few eyebrows but I guess none of those excuses really are out of the question.” she said, “So then… what if you’re stuck as a Pokemon forever? What are we going to do then? People are going to notice how ‘you’ have gone missing.”

Terra’s ears lowered.

“Yeah… I… Well I won’t lie I think this is going to be something really special for me… but I don’t think I _want_ to be a Pokemon forever.” she said worriedly, “There’s no way this could be _permanent_ , right? There has to be a way I can go back to being my old self!”

The brunette took out an orange-colored, electronic device and flipped it open. The screen lit up, showing a map of the area. Different icons were visible on the screen, indicating things such as nearby towns, weather, trainers in the area, and other such useful information.

“... Well according to the map, if we head south we’ll get to Rustboro City.” She said, “I’m thinking that maybe we could swing by the academy. Maybe we could do some research and figure out what we can do about all this. Then work from there.”

“It’s a start.” Terra said, nodding.

Rosette got up from where she was sitting.

“Then we better start packing up and get going.” she said, “The sooner we have an idea about our predicament, the better.”

“Yeah.” the Pikachu agreed as she followed her friend towards the tent. Gathering their belongings.

“...Hey Rosie.”

“Yeah?”

“You know it might be confusing to just call me ‘Terra.’ Since people associate that name with me and... I was wondering, why don’t we call me by a nickname while I’m stuck like this?”

“If you want to have some kind of special Pokemon nickname, that’s up to you dear.”

“Good, because I had something in mind.”

“What’s what?”

“Why don’t you call me… Terrachu?”


End file.
